Monochrome Phantom
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's tutor is the last person he would expect to see or desire... Setting is modern day. Rated M for language and sexual content. Hope you like it!
1. Tutor

Chapter 1

_Ciel Phantomhive sat solitary in his study, impatiently awaiting the arrival of his guest. Sebastian had informed him that there was someone he wanted him to meet. Other than Elizabeth, no one else had the privilege of entering the Phantomhive household for awhile and that was how Ciel preferred it. Too many guests were nothing but a burden he was not willing to carry in his current state. Attending a public school for two years was yet another undesired burden that needed eradicating. But Sebastian insisted he go, stating it would be good for his communication skills. Yeah, right. _

_The doorbell sang its rhythmic tune and Ciel recoiled. He was not looking forward to this. There was a mild knock on the door and Sebastian stood erect in the doorway. His mischievous grin irritated Ciel to no end. He knew Sebastian was enjoying every minute of his unwanted discomfort. Ciel scowled even deeper. _

"_My Lord, your guest has arrived and is expecting you in the lobby."_

_Ciel only nodded his head and waved him away. Slowly rising from the black leather chair, he raised his hands above his head and stretched. He suppressed a chuckle as his bones cracked from sitting long hours in the same position. Wandering in the hallway, Ciel wondered who the enigmatic guest was that Sebastian wanted to introduce. Obviously it had to be a person he didn't know. _

_Upon arriving at the top of the stairs, Ciel witnessed three individuals standing and chatting amongst themselves. One of them appeared to be a young boy no older than himself. He tried to see his face but it was obstructed by Sebastian's lean body. Gradually making it down the stairs, Ciel joined the small group, a fake smile plastered on his clear face. Sebastian turned to face him._

"_Ah, I'm glad to see you made it. This is Alois Trancy, the young man I wanted to introduce you to. I believe he attends the same school and is the same age as you."_

_Sebastian waved his hand in the direction of the young blond haired boy. Ciel's heart just about ceased beating. He had met Alois on the first day of school and already knew they would be adversaries. For one thing they were polar opposites; Alois was carefree and childish while he was stubborn and hated nonsense. But as they say 'Opposites attract', and that was exactly the case with Alois. No matter what he tried, Ciel couldn't keep Alois away from him. Alois stated that there was something about him that attracted him and that he wanted to know __**everything**__ there was to know about him. That alone was enough for Ciel to keep his distance._

"_Ciel, I'm so glad to see you again! Thanks for letting me in your home. I know we're going to be great friends!"_

_Alois' voice snapped Ciel out of his stupor. He only nodded his head in return. This was the first and last time he'd be invited to his mansion as far as he was concerned. Of course, what happened next made him rethink his words. _

"_I recently spoke to your math instructor, Mr. Sanders, and found out you were failing the subject miserably. Fortunately, Alois here offered to be your official tutor. Since you both have the same math class I thought it'd be perfect. Besides, you hardly have enough friends and time to converse with your peers. This is a perfect opportunity to grow fond of Alois."_

_He didn't want to 'grow fond' of Alois. Tch, bastard, thought Ciel. How could he do this to him? Because he's a callous butler who doesn't really care about your feelings, said a sarcastic voice in the back of his mind. He attempted to shut it out, but it wouldn't yield just yet. Anyway, this was the very situation he was trying to avoid. _

"_I'm not failing miserably and I don't need a tutor! If anyone is going to tutor me it's you, Sebastian."_

_His voice was firm and annoyed, indicating he had little patience left. Sebastian only smiled, his crimson eyes gleaming with amusement. Alois didn't seem the least bit insulted by Ciel's behavior. If anything he appeared to be enjoying the small display of rebelliousness. Claude, Alois' butler, stood dark and silent, observing the situation with apathy. Sebastian sighed and shrugged his shoulders, tired of Ciel's stubbornness._

"_Alas, I cannot. I've my hands tied with the three misfits and making sure the residence is secure. I'm afraid that until I see an improvement in your grade, you will have to deal with Alois. Now, if you'll excuse me I have supper to prepare and a few other duties for the evening."_

_With that being said, Sebastian departed to the kitchen in order to correct the errors of his servants Baldroy, Meirin, and Finnian no doubt. He was alone with Alois and Claude, uncertain of what to do or say. _

_Alois: "Hey Ciel, since I'm here why don't you give me a tour of your place?"_

_He didn't necessarily enjoy the idea, but since there was nothing better to do he figured he might as well. Ciel began by showing him the outside maze garden filled with white roses all the way to the various rooms and certain areas of the mansion. Alois stood by Ciel the whole time, analyzing everything with the eyes of a curious and happy child. Finally, the tour was over and Ciel was about to lead him to the study so they could commence the tutoring. But Alois had one more place in mind…_

_Alois: "You never showed me your room. I want to see it."_

_Ciel: "No, my room is off limits. No one is allowed in there without good reason except Sebastian and the servants. You're no different."_

_Alois pouted but gave in without argument. It was his house, his rules. They headed to the study room and Ciel sat in the same chair he had sat in a few moments ago. Alois pulled out another chair that was nearby and sat next to him, opening an Algebra 2 book in front of him. It was a slow process but they were soon deep into it. Alois praised Ciel when he got an equation right and corrected him when he came to the incorrect conclusion. After two hours, Ciel became tired and decided to take a break. But first he had to finish this last equation._

_All of a sudden, Alois was behind him. He leaned in close, his breath warm on Ciel's neck. He smiled and chuckled inwardly at Ciel's apparent discomfort of being so close to another human. _

_Ciel: "Maybe…we should take a break. We've been at it for awhile and I think I'm staring to understand the problems now."_

_Alois agreed and threw himself on a couch near a window that revealed part of the front yard. Ciel, who had his eyes shut, didn't notice the crouching Alois next to him. Opening his eyes, he realized he was on the ground, having been pounced on like prey. Alois was on top of him, pinning Ciel's arms down. _

_Ciel: "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get off me!"_

_Alois: "I thought we'd play a game" he laughed._

_Ciel: "Release me you bastard! That's an order!"_

_He did not like to be touched. Being pinned down only brought memories of the tragic incident when he was a slave to a merciless cult, and they were memories he would rather forget. Not only that, but he was wary of the dramatic change in Alois' eyes; what was once childish and innocent, his eyes resembled those of a predator who caught its prey. He kept forgetting how temperamental Alois could be. _

_Alois removed a hand from where he had Ciel pinned and started to lift the edges of the black shirt he wore. He slowly ran his hands over every curve and edge, a smirk playing at his lips. Ciel struggled underneath Alois' weight, but his arms were firmly held. By this time his flawless chest was entirely revealed and Alois calmly licked a nipple, massaging it with his tongue. He leaned in closer and nibbled on his ear, slowly making his way down to his neck with kisses. Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but Alois prevented the words by fiercely kissing him, his tongue almost down Ciel's throat. Ciel gagged and tried even harder to escape, but to no prevail. He was actually being sexually assaulted in his own home. He didn't know how much more of this he could take until Alois unbuttoned his blue jeans and attempted to mess with his junk. _

_With one huge thrust, Ciel kneed Alois hard in the stomach. He cried out in pain and released Ciel's arms. Breathing heavily, he stared at the boy cringed in pain on the floor and wondered how it even got to that point. They sat on the floor for awhile, not wanting to move. Finally, Alois arose still slightly bent over from the lingering pain and glared at Ciel. But suddenly, he did something Ciel wasn't expecting- he smiled._

_Alois: "This isn't over. I want you. When I come back we are going to have so much fun. I can't wait!"_

_With a laugh he was instantly transformed back into innocent, mischievous child. It was almost as if he didn't remember doing anything wrong. It made his skin crawl to think of seeing him everyday. There was a knock on the door and it swung open to reveal Sebastian and Claude. _

_Sebastian: "What are you two doing? Nevermind…I'm afraid it's time for Alois to leave. He has some prior engagements to take care of. I assume you two managed to accomplish much, hopefully." _

_Sebastian showed them to the door at the entrance. Before getting in the car, Alois glanced at Ciel and gave a sadistic smile._

"_I can hardly wait."_

_Ciel watched as the grayish-blue Chrysler drove off, an ominous feeling consuming the core of his heart. _


	2. Brutality

Chapter 2

Ciel tapped his foot impatiently while watching the clock's hands making its slow progression. He was in Mr. Sander's Algebra 2 class and had just turned in his homework a few moments ago. For some reason, he couldn't take his mind off of the strange and unpleasant incident that took place in his study room yesterday. Why would Alois do that? He didn't know him well enough for that and even if he did his sexual preference was anomalous. What scared him most was that Alois had no intention of surrendering; he always obtained what he desired. It made Ciel's mind wander into areas it wouldn't normally wander.

"…how about you Ciel?"

The sudden inquiry returned him to the present. "What?" he replied, bemused. The teacher only gave an irritated expression. He was strict and loathed neglectful students. Mr. Sanders directed the previous question towards a brown haired, pigtailed girl that sat diagonal from Ciel. He felt a bit of envy when the teacher complimented her for getting the correct answer. _I knew that one. I did it yesterday_, he thought. _They _did it yesterday. Why the hell did his mind keep focusing on Alois? He despised him even more after what happened, but weirdly he was starting to feel a sort of connection to him now.

Finally, the bell rang indicating the school day was over. As the class was dismissed, Mr. Sanders reminded them of their assignment due tomorrow which led to a collective moan from the students. Ciel packed his stuff into his backpack and headed to the bathroom. Upon entering, there were two boys he recognized from his History class. They were discussing the three page paper they had assigned to them concerning the Civil War due tomorrow.

"Dude, sometimes Mrs. Henderson can be a bitch. She's such a tight ass. Why is it we always get stuck with the crappy teachers?" complained one of them.

"It's because we have bad luck. As for Mrs. Henderson, she can kiss my butt. The only reason she gave us that paper and no one else was because she has a personal vendetta against us for what we did to her last year. I don't have time to do it anyway; I got Chris's party to go to. No way I'm missing that!" said the other one.

With a 'Right on!' the boys left, leaving Ciel alone. _Lousy idiots_, he thought. They had no reason to complain about something so trivial and simple. But then again, history didn't come easy for everyone like it did for him. Ciel turned on the faucet and splashed his face with warm water. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror hanging over the sink, his hair grayish-blue and eyes a semi-dark blue. After splashing his face again, he looked into the mirror again and gasped in surprise. Alois had suddenly stood behind Ciel and was staring at him in the mirror, grinning.

Ciel had been too much into his thoughts that he didn't even hear the slamming of the door as Alois entered. He had a sudden urge to pick up his backpack and run out, but Alois was quick and too close for that to be possible. He'd have to fight his way out.

"It's good to see you again Ciel. I was kind of worried that you wouldn't want to see me again, because of what happened yesterday" he said, grinning maniacally. In truth, he'd be content if he never saw him again. And yet here he was, his eyes threatening to commit an unwanted act. Ciel slowly backed away towards the door.

"What do want?" he asked.

Alois giggled. "Isn't it obvious? You!"

Ciel made a start for the door only to find it locked. Before he could unlock it, Alois grabbed him from behind underneath both arms and dragged him across the bathroom, pinning him to the wall. He fought back but not before Alois seductively licked Ciel's lips, laughing at his disgusted reaction. Ciel then head butted him, but Alois quickly recovered and punched him in the stomach. Bent over in pain, Alois grabbed Ciel's hair and dragged him into one of the stalls.

Alois pulled out some wire he had in his back pocket and, roughly turning Ciel onto his chest, tied his hands behind his back and his feet. Ciel tried to scream for help, but a gag was put over his mouth which muffled any sound. He struggled in horror as Alois pulled down his pants and felt him enter into him. As he kept thrusting into him, he rubbed Ciel's pulsating cock. Ciel didn't know why, but at that moment he felt a certain degree of ecstasy. But why, especially when he was being attacked against his will? His entire body- especially the lower half- was hot and yearned for more. He almost had come until Alois stopped. As a final act of humiliation, Alois kissed and licked Ciel's exposed butt. He then pulled up his pants and untied Ciel, gently stroking his hand through his damp hair.

Before leaving, Alois leaned in close to Ciel's ear and whispered, "I told you this isn't over. I _will _have you…one way or another." Then he left, leaving Ciel hurt and humiliated on the urine aroma, dirty floor. Ciel cursed himself for being weak and reviled the mixed emotions swelling inside him like a gross tumor. Resentment, loneliness, and lust. Such emotions were nothing but a burden.

As Ciel lay in bed his mind refused to cease wandering back to the incident in the bathroom a few hours ago. He had felt so disgusting that he stood in the bathtub for almost two hours. Sebastian had sensed something was wrong upon Ciel's arrival, but Ciel only snapped at him, exclaiming that he should mind his own damn business, and headed to his room.

Sebastian had entered the room carrying clean clothes for the next day, and dressed him in his pajamas. He then said "Sleep well My Lord.", and turned off the light, leaving the door open a crack. Now that it was dark and he was in bed alone, a part of him could not help but wonder what it would be like with the sadistic, blonde haired boy sleeping next to him.


	3. Invitation

Chapter 3

We would like to invite Mr. Ciel Phantomhive to the Trancy Estate for a lovely dinner evening!

We hope you will accept!

Ciel read the fancy scarlet paper with elegant gold print and threw it in the wastebasket next to his desk. Sebastian, who had completed his previous duties and awaited future orders, stood erect at the front of the desk. Ciel rested his head on top of folded hands. He was so tired.

"I assume you will not be accepting the invitation" stated Sebastian.

"I have no intention of attending. I have no interest in such matters" Ciel replied matter-of-factly.

"This is not a matter of interests I'm afraid. You are trying to evade Alois, are you not?"

Ciel narrowed his blue eyes into a venomous glare. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Hit a nerve did I?" Sebastian teased. His crimson eyes gleamed with amusement. "We know what transpired and how Alois feels about you." It was nearly impossible to pass anything by the two butlers, Ciel remembered. But how could they have known what happened if they weren't present? Alois. He must have bragged about his performances to Claude who then relayed the message to Sebastian. He wanted to make sure word got around about him and Ciel, the bastard.

"Alois feels nothing for me. Only pleasure in tormenting me. I'm not accepting that stupid invitation!" he exclaimed.

"But if you do not accept, then how will you come to peace with your rampant emotions? Whether you believe it or not, you are curious concerning how you actually feel about Alois. How do you expect to find out if you never attend?"

Damn that Sebastian; he had a valid argument. Ciel gave it much thought and figured it would be better to find out sooner rather than later. He sighed deeply in frustration.

"Sebastian, pull the car out front. I've… decided to accept the invitation."

Sebastian gave a deep and refined bow. "Yes My Lord."

Twenty minutes later, the black Cayman S Porsche drove around the long driveway, which had a beautiful fountain of a goddess pouring water from a vase in the middle, up to the main entrance of the Trancy residence.

Sebastian got out first and walked around to the passenger side, intending to give his young master a hand. But Ciel merely slapped his hand away harshly with an irritated grunt; he was still upset about having to come here. Claude Faustus stood in the doorway with his typical placid expression. For a moment, Ciel pondered whether he ever showed any emotion at all. Stepping up the stairs, Claude stepped aside with a gesture of the hand, motioning them to enter.

Sebastian looked up at a spider web in the northeast corner where a Black Widow hung nonchalantly. He smiled at Claude. "Seems you're not doing your duties well Claude. For a butler you are quite the slacker" he said teasingly. Claude's facial expression kept unchanged, immobile. "Spiders are on the Trancy crest. They are worth much more than your life here. I don't expect you to comprehend that." His words were harsh compared to his serene face, making it all the eerier.

The Trancy estate was another world altogether for those not accustomed to wealth. Filled with everything from gorgeous decorations to the wealthiest and modish artifacts, trinkets, and furniture, it was a place of dreams. The lobby was enormous; big enough to fit over forty people for revelry. Claude hastily escorted them through it for his master found wasted time very unappealing.

He led them into another room that was a few sizes smaller than the lobby, but almost as huge- the dinning room. In the middle was a large, rectangular cherry wood table already set with fine china. Three identical triplets with purplish hair stood at one side of the room, awaiting orders to serve. A beautiful maid with long, pale violet-blue hair also stood among them with a medical eye patch over one eye. She appeared nervous and her body trembled slightly. Alois sat at one end of the table, smiling gleefully.

"Ciel, I'm so glad you came! At first I figured you wouldn't. What made you change your mind?"

He could hear an undertone to his voice like he knew the answer already. "Sebastian is the only reason I'm here. He claimed it would be rude and unsophisticated of me to decline such an offer. I am not here of my own will" said Ciel sternly. Of course that was a lie and Alois was most likely aware of that fact. He made a gesture for Ciel to sit, which he did at the other end of the table, much to Alois' disappointment. Now seated, the servants commenced in serving the mouth-watering food and elegant tea.

The atmosphere was tense. Even though Alois chatted uncontrollably, Ciel refused to converse much, desiring to leave as soon as possible. More food was served and the chatting continued. Ciel would have thought it amusing that only Alois spoke in such a carefree manner, if only he wasn't focused on his own discomfort.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the dinner was over and it was time to leave. Or so he thought… Jumping up and down like a cute bunny in front of Ciel, Alois grabbed his hand and forced him to go with him. Ciel's eyes widen in confusion and anxiousness in what was about to transpire.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" he asked sharply. If there was one thing he loathed more than anything it was surprises. "Come on! I want to show you my room!" replied Alois. His room? Why the hell would he want to show him his room? What was he planning? Ciel wasn't sure he wanted to stick around to find out, but Alois' grasp on his hand was amazingly strong for someone his age. Either that or he was just a pathetic weakling.

They ran up the stairs in the lobby and Alois opened a door on the far west side that surely led into his room. It was dark and he turned on the light which revealed a room similar to Ciel's, but much more elegant. Ciel analyzed the room, admiring how everything was organized for someone who seemed so unorganized. Suddenly, he heard the lock of the door behind him.

He turned around to find Alois leaning against the door, hands behind his back, a sadistic and mischievous smile plastered on his face. Ciel's heart began to race. _Not again_, he thought. Why was this happening only to him? The hell did he want from him? Ciel began to frantically search the room in hopes of locating an escape. There were two windows, but leaping from that height could have dramatic consequences. The only other means of escape being the door which was currently blocked by the blond haired boy.

"What's the matter Ciel? Are you afraid?" Alois teased, laughing.

"Shut up! I'm not afraid. I just hate being around you. All you do is tease me! Why won't you leave me alone?"

Alois' sky blue eyes shined in amusement and lust. "I already told you. I _want_ you. And I always get what I want!" he exclaimed. Unexpectedly, he lunged towards him but missed, Ciel having evaded him. He made a dash for the door but Alois cut him off by grabbing his legs and pulling him to the ground. He dragged him to the bed covered by a canopy, kicking and screaming. Alois only laughed vehemently, shouting how fun this game was.

Ciel was forcibly shoved face first onto the bed with silk sheets, hardly able to breathe. Alois turned him around and tied his hands with handcuffs to the headboard. Ripping off his clothes while making animal-like sounds of one filled with lust, he began to ravenously prod and lick Ciel's chest and stomach. He licked a turgid and hot nub, his saliva warm on his nipple. Ciel tried to fight back but it was no use. Slowly, he succumbed to Alois brutal ways and drowned in the pleasure of every touch, lick, and kiss.

Alois began to rub the aching erection of Ciel's cock, twisting the head which let out a deep, pleasurable moan from his victim. Ciel was so perplexed by his reaction to everything; he had never felt this way before. But he thought to hell with it, and decided for once that he would let nature take its course.

His body momentarily lifted from the bed as Alois inserted his finger into the hole inside of Ciel's butt. It was hot and wet, and Alois entered another finger which made Ciel wriggle in ecstasy. Getting on top of him, Alois slithered his rigid cock over Ciel's body while tugging on his. Ciel's moan was abruptly cut off by a deep, passionate connection of their lips. Their tongues played with one another, sharing fluids.

Suddenly, Alois started scratching his back and chest, the nails digging deep into the flesh. Ciel writhed in pain, but it only made Alois laugh and scratch harder. Biting Ciel's lip he could taste the bitter, metallic flavor of blood. He pulled his hair and bit his neck which also produced blood. He gleefully lapped at it, callous to Ciel's pain. He leaned in close to Ciel's ear.

"You like this, don't you? No…you _love _it. You want more" he said while nibbling on his earlobe. Much to Ciel's surprise, Alois roughly turned him over and thrust into him consistently, lifting the lower half of his body in response. Ciel's entire body was burning with passion, pain, and ecstasy.

"Uhm…st-stop, please…ahh!" Ciel's moans became deeper and louder with each thrust. But he also felt like something inside him was about to tear; Alois' thrusts were too powerful and were coming quicker in full force now. "Ahh, p-please stop! A-Al-Alois! Enough! AHHH!" Ciel practically screamed a moan that could be heard from outside, but that didn't stop Alois. He just screamed along with him while continuing to put himself inside of him, laughing hysterically now. His blue eyes were wide with pleasure and had a tinge of brutality to them.

Finally with much effort, he ceased and started to massage his and Ciel's erections until they both came. Ciel turned around, Alois falling flat on top of his chest, their fluids mixing with each others. Alois stared deeply into the still handcuffed Ciel's blue eyes and smiled. "Hmmm…that was delicious!" he exclaimed, breathing heavy and letting out one final, lustful moan. Ciel, who was also breathing heavily, felt as if he was about to lose consciousness. His eyes were wet with tears that had been shed during Alois' thrusting. Alois gently wiped them away, giving Ciel one last tongue kiss.

Ciel stared at Alois. "I'm _never _doing that again!"

Alois only smirked. "Never say _never_."


	4. Liberate

Chapter 4

"_Never say never."_

The words kept coming back to haunt his every move, his every emotion. There was no doubt that he was enamored with the sadistic blonde-haired boy. But exactly how did the boy feel about him? Other than the sex Alois had made no mention of why he coveted Ciel so much. His mind kept attempting to wrap his head around it, but it was futile. Surely Alois loved him in his own twisted way, but could only express that sentiment through physical contact. No, he had to find out for sure. He _needed _to find out. It was the only hope for a sense of tranquility within.

Ciel slowly arose and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His body was still sore from the incident two days ago, but still he wanted to return to the Trancy estate and demand to know Alois' true emotions for him. He had slept naked for the past two days, aching for Alois' painfully brutal touch and seductive eyes. Also, he had begun to grope himself at night. He was tired of feeling confused, alone, and just tired of…feeling.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Sebastian holding a silver platter filled with delicious breakfast foods, elegant teas, and a gorgeous crimson rose in a vase with a small envelope leaning against it. The sweet aroma wafted into Ciel's nose, making his stomach growl for sustenance. He swiftly walked over to where Ciel sat naked on the bed and gently put the platter on the small table next to the window.

"Good morning My Lord" he said, bowing deeply and urbanely. "Today's breakfast consists of-"

"-Sebastian…" Ciel interrupted.

"Yes?"

"N-nothing…It's…nothing." Sebastian stared into Ciel's eyes; they seemed so deep and lost. He had the appearance of a young boy who had lost everything and yet desired something he secretly yearned for but was fearful to accept. Sebastian had been aware of what it was that he yearned, but hoped that one day Ciel would have the courage to inform him of his true desires.

"Are you sure?" he inquired, genuinely concerned against his will. Ciel only shook his head and continued to stare at the unchanging patterned carpet. "Be honest. What do think about Alois Trancy?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I figured that was what this was about. Honestly, I don't think anything of him. He's rather erratic, stubborn, and… portentous maybe. Actually, he kind of reminds me of you at times."

Ciel was incredulous. "I'm nothing like him!"

"Are you sure? You're just as stubborn, if not more so, like him. You have your moments of arrogance. I will agree that you're not that erratic though. You are rather…dull." Sebastian chuckled inwardly after witnessing Ciel's irate expression. He thoroughly enjoyed making sport of teasing the poor boy. In any case, the one attribute that he failed to see was that they were both fragile. Ciel was always strong on the outside, but that strength never really eradicated the inner pain that still lingered deep within. On few occasions, Sebastian had the privilege of witnessing his child-like frailty. Even through his defects and sins he was still pure; a walking contradiction if he ever saw one.

Ciel caught a glimpse of the envelope. Tearing it open and reading the letter inside, he could see that it was from Alois. He wanted to know if he could visit and spend some time with him. _There is a phone. Why can't he just call?_ he wondered. Never mind. This was a perfect opportunity to find out about his emotions and he wasn't going to let it pass. Not this time.

Ciel had no need for words; he merely looked at Sebastian, who in return understood the hidden message in his lord's eyes.

An hour later Ciel stood in the doorway of Alois' room, examining the bed with fine, silk sheets that were now scarred by their bodies. It uncovered memories he had tried to hide, memories they both shared, although through different perspectives. Sitting down on a couch near a window, he observed the activity outside; the servants were gardening and taking care of other required duties. The maid, Hannah, sat on the ground, her legs beneath her, and was calmly granting the sweet aroma of the white rose she held access to her small nostrils. _She's so pure and delicate. How the hell does she fare with a master so callous?_ Ciel thought.

A door slammed shut behind him, abruptly interrupting his contemplation. Ciel turned around only to come face to face with Alois. Slamming doors seemed to be associated with the appearance of the blonde-haired boy recently. Ciel took a step back in self-preservation due to the closeness between them which made Alois take another step forward, closing the distance again. He grabbed his black shirt, embossed Korn in red letters, and forcefully shoved Ciel onto the couch.

"Every time I see you Ciel, it does…something to me" Alois stated, smirking mischievously.

"Alois answer me this: Why do you want me so badly?"

Alois stroked Ciel's cheek fervently. "You are so beautiful. Like a goddess…" he replied dreamily.

"Don't try to avoid the damn question. I'm tired of your shitty games and these worthless emotions" Ciel said acutely. Alois' eyes widen in mild shock at Ciel's choice of words and the harshness in his voice. But simultaneously he always knew and expected this brutal side to the serious boy; it was only a matter of time before it exposed itself. They really were no different from each other after all.

"Who's trying to avoid the question? If you really want to know why I desire you so badly then the answer is simple: I don't really know." Alois giggled uncontrollably. But there was something different about him. Something…discreet and…

Ciel blinked as a warm liquid hit his lip and flowed down his cheek. It had a salty taste to it. A tear? Looking into Alois' eyes Ciel realized the blonde-haired boy was actually weeping. He didn't think it was possible for someone as sadistic and cold-hearted as Alois to shed tears, and yet here he was sharing his pain.

"Do you know how it feels to be truly alone Ciel? To have no one to truly love, to share your pain with? Of course I have Claude, but I see the way he looks at me at times. Like he's disgusted with me and can't stand me. He doesn't really love me. No one loves me. I was molested and abandoned, a child with no real past or future. I hated everyone and wanted the world to suffer for my torment."

"Then I saw you and knew we were really no different from each other. You called to me and I had to have you. Please Ciel…I-I don't want to be alone anymore…Don't ever leave me like everyone else. DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Alois threw himself upon Ciel, sobbing uncontrollably. Comprehension began to dawn upon him. He started to understand why Alois desired him so much; the same reason he began to desire Alois. Loneliness. Loneliness and a need for intimacy and companionship was what connected them, their hearts. Human beings were never meant to live eternal solitary lives; they are social creatures that have a need for intimacy, understanding, and love. Sure they had their servants, butlers, and family members, but it was never enough.

Ciel embraced the crying child and soothed him with his gentle words of compassion. He knew now that he was meant to be with him, to save both of them from themselves. Ciel released all the painful memories he harbored deep inside and finally shed the tears that should have been shed long ago.


	5. Coalesce

Chapter 5

They had very long, passionate sex that night. For the first time, Ciel was comfortable enough to cry in front of another person; that person being the Trancy Earl.

Ciel had realized that he and Alois only desired the same things, and that they felt they could never obtain it due to their pasts. Alois had once stated that they were fated to be together. Ciel never believed in fate and that only a person can create their own destiny. But maybe this time their fate was decided for them by an unseen force.

None of that mattered anymore. Laying in the embrace of his sadistic, misunderstood lover he felt the warmth of Alois' pale skin and murmured "I love you" into his chest. He would have never thought he'd fall in love and with the same gender no less. But as he stared into Alois' sky blue eyes and smiled, he felt he found his place of belonging. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
